In general, many imaging devices temporarily secure media in a relationship with a print engine during image formation. One kind of device used to temporarily secure sheet media is a capacitive mat. A capacitive mat uses electrostatic charges to temporarily secure the media to a platen surface.
Some capacitive mats tend to develop a decrease in hold down force over time. This phenomenon may be caused by the building of residual electrostatic charge in nonconductive material in the mat over the course of operative time. This residual electrostatic charge tends to reduce the efficiency or holding force of the capacitive mat with respect to the supported media. Such loss of holding force can lead to movement of the media or poor registration of the media supported by the capacitive mat during operation, which may result in impaired imaging quality, media jams, or both.